


Where is Amelia?

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kidnapping, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: A hitherto unknown past decides to return to haunt Sylvie and his family.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have this story for some time and I was in doubt between posting or not, but I thought it deserved a chance lol It is a different than what I have already written, it has a little mystery and a drama involved, anyway, let's see where that is everything will go, I hope you like it ..

"Forgetting is a necessity. Life is a slate, where destiny, to write a new case, needs to erase the written case."

Machado de Assis

…………… ..

"I'm sorry, did you say your name?"

"Joseph ... Joseph Conway"

"So, Mr. Conway, we cannot disclose this information, the child protection service seals that type of document."

"Even though I am the father? I have my rights!"

"Yes, I understand you, but unfortunately I can't do much, you should look for a lawyer so that he can get a court order or something, unfortunately I have my hands tied."

"A lawyer ... Bullshit, a father shouldn't have to go through this. Thanks for nothing!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just an employee, I follow orders."

"Whatever…" - He left. Joseph was about 45 years old, with light skin and eyes and was well dressed, but he was not the most polite person.

"If it is a war they want, this is what they will have ... I doubt that the right amount of money in the hands of the right person will not bring me the information I want." - he thought while looking out of the sign that said "Social Assistance".

In the other side of the city ...

Sylvie was a little upset about the small distance between her and Casey, things hadn't gone as they should, and as much as it hurt a lot, he needed some time to think.  
He had told her a few days ago that his feelings for her were real, but then he came to 'independent Gabby', and she didn't want him to erase her from memory, but she wanted a future without a shadow of the past, she didn't want start something and have to imagine several 'what if? '. She knows what she wants, made it clear to him, now it was time for him to find out what he wanted.

Stella had suggested taking a break with him, she said that when things seemed confused between her and Severide, she moved into Herrmann's apartment and decided to go more slowly, maybe Casey needed to put her head in place, and so did her friend suggested, she was doing this.

Not that she could move or stop seeing him, after all, on alternate days they spent more than twenty hours together, but she was a little more distant from him, they still talked, but not as before.  
He seemed to understand, since he was staying more in his quarters. This was not how it should be, she repeatedly almost regretted having kissed him, but she couldn't, no matter how much she left the strange things between them, she would never regret saying how she felt, she missed her friend , but she also felt lighter in relation to exposing her feelings, it was a huge burden to carry.

Throughout the day, an unknown number called her phone, but it had been a busy shift and she barely had time to eat, let alone answer calls.

"Brett, your phone is ringing again!" - Mackey informed leaving the 61.

Sylvie, who was behind, packing some medication, came around to get the device.

"Brett!"

"Sta Bret… Here's the… .. S .. m..tha… do… C .."

"Hello? Hi, the call is failing."

"We are from .." - The call was interrupted.

Sylvie tried to call the same number, but there was no signal.  
The weather was not the best and a strong wind could indicate a storm.

" It's all right?" - Casey was passing her, 81 had returned from a call.

"Yes, someone tried to call me all day, but the call was dropped."

"Try to call back."

"I tried, but the signal is weak. I don't think it's anything serious, maybe someone selling something."

"If you need anything, just call me." He passed her and squeezed her shoulder. A small gesture, but the first closest since she told him it was best for them not to be so close until they knew where things were between them.

"Brett, Bolden is calling everyone." - Gallo came to inform you.

"Okay, thanks Gallo." - He seemed a little embarrassed around her, since the night at Molly's house he looked at her as if to apologize.

"A storm comes, if someone is called, I want them to be extremely careful, I don't want anyone playing the hero, if you can't do anything, call for reinforcements, understand?"

A "Yes, boss!" It was heard in the room.

"And, Brett." - He called it a corner. "A woman named Samantha from CT called after you."

"Want to talk to me?"

"Yes, she said it was important and she was unable to speak to you on her cell phone."

"Thanks, boss, I'll check this out."

"No problem, just let me know if you need anything."

Bolden knew what everyone knew, she had been adopted as a child and Julie had recently appeared. She had no idea what it could be, but she couldn't shake off a bad feeling.

"Hey .." - Casey indicated for her to follow him to his quarters.

For a moment she considered not going, but they were friends first of all and she didn't want to miss it.

"I heard Boden say something about the Guardianship Council. Is everything okay?" - He sat on the chair and she on his bed.

"I don't know, he said the woman said it was urgent. I really have no idea what it could be."

"Try calling again."

She called to redial the last number, but the call went straight to voicemail.

"PO Box again"

"Calm down, it must be nothing, and as it is after six, maybe tomorrow you can do it."

"You must be right, the last time they called me was about Julie, they may not know about our approach."

"That's probably it, don't worry."

Ambulance 61, person fell on 143rd Street. - The exchange announced.

" Be careful"

" I go!" - She said walking away, running towards the vehicle.

Talking to Casey always made her calmer, he was always more focused, he took her out of his unnecessary thoughts or fears, he must be right, it must have been just to know about Julie's letter and contact, even if it doesn't seem normal their.

The rest of the shift was very agitated, after a heavy rain and a lot of wind, they were called repeatedly because of fallen trees, roofs and some injured, in the morning they were more than happy to come home to rest.

Sylvie was heading towards the car, when she heard footsteps behind her, she didn't even have to look, she knew exactly who it was.

"Don't smile, keep that smile Sylvie Brett" - she corrected herself mentally.

"Hey, Sylvie." - He called back.

"Cas ... Matt, hey."

" Any news? "

"No, actually nothing yet, it must be what you said."

Brett's phone started ringing again, but this time a cute baby appeared on the screen, it was Scott.

"Scott, hi, is everything okay?" - Not that she wasn't happy with the contact, but it was a little early, he didn't usually call at times like that.

"Sylvie… It's Amelia .." - He said looking scared.

"What about her, Scott?"

"someone took her, I woke up earlier today and the window was open and she wasn’t in the crib"

"What? It can't be!" - Sylvie went pale.

Matt who watched the conversation and saw Sylvie's face change dramatically, she went pale and looked like she was going to fall.

"My God, did you call the police?"

Police? - Casey started to worry about the direction of the conversation.

"Yes, they said they'll do what they can, but I'm so ... You have friends at the police, aren't you? Sylvie I'm desperate, my little girl, it's cold outside and your blanket is here." - He was already crying.

"Yes, I will speak to them, I will go there."

"Thank you, Sylvie."

Brett hung up and started to cry.  
Casey came over and hugged her, he didn't understand what was going on, but it involved Amelia and the police, he knew it wasn't good.

"Someone took her, Matt." she said through tears.

"Who? Who took who?"

"Amelia, someone kidnapped her from inside the house"

For an instant he felt his legs weaken, he had a huge affection for the child and not only for that, Amelia is still a helpless baby.

"Come on, let's go to 21, talk to Voight and from there we go to Rockford"

" You do not need…"

"I would be offended if you didn't leave me ..."


	2. Rockford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the first chapter was very short, I decided to post the second, it has some more information and maybe possible suspects .. Remembering that we are talking about an alternative universe, then anything can happen lol

Matt chose to take his truck and Sylvie did not object, Sylvie's car was left in the barracks parking lot, they would send someone to pick it up later.  
The way from the barracks to the district seemed immensely long, but it wasn't, Sylvie alternated between crying and being silent and Casey hoped that nothing would happen to little Amelia.  
In fact, he and Voight were not the best of friends, but he knew that if anyone could help it was him.  
The intelligence could have several 'fame' out there, but one of them is that they were persistent and when it came to kidnapping, especially involving children, Voight would go to hell if it was necessary to find it.  
For the sake of the little girl and Sylvie, he would swallow his ego today and ask for help.

Arriving in the district, Platt soon came to meet them, Sylvie had a red face, it was easy to see from a distance that she was crying. They explained what had happened and the sergeant immediately called and called the intelligence.

As soon as he heard, Voight asked them to go up, and when he reached the next floor he was already waiting for them. The entire team was assembled and the evidence board was clean, as if it was already waiting for the next case.

He asked the usual questions, whether there were enemies, whether there was any suspicion, whether he saw someone different or whether they had received any kind of call or ransom, but over the phone Scott had denied there were enemies or suspects.  
The neighborhood where they lived was quiet, family-friendly, full of children running and playing on each other's sidewalks, nothing unusual had been seen by him or his neighbors, not that he knew of.

Voight called the Rockford police department, it was not something he used to do a lot, asking permission was hardly used in his vocabulary, but Sylvie and the 51 people were people he liked, and he would do whatever was in his reach to help.  
Receiving carte blanche to help with investigations, he directed his team.  
Upton and Hastead would go to Rockford with Sylvie and Casey and the rest would investigate the district, he asked that nothing pass by, about Scott, Julie and even Sylvie.

While Sylvie was talking to Voight and his team, Casey informed Boden of the situation, which immediately offered what he could to help, days off for him and her as many as needed and asked him to keep him informed.

It was arranged with Hailey and Jay to meet within the hour to hit the road. They went to their homes to pick up clothes and whatever else was needed.  
Casey stopped by Brett's apartment first, who quickly picked up two changes of clothing and warned the little man that he would be gone for a few days and went to Severide's apartment.

He had already sent a message to his friend, so as soon as they arrived, Sylvie was greeted with a huge hug from Stella, and Casey felt his heart break when he heard her collapse in tears in her friend's arms.

"Are you sure you are the best one to go with her?"

"Sev, I don't know. But I'm not going to leave you alone now, I already talked to Boden and I managed a few days, I hope Voight will find you as soon as possible." - Casey was putting clothes on practically without looking which ones in a backpack.

"Take good care of her Casey, and if you need to call us, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"I'm going to Sev, I wish I could do more, but for now I will be by her side and help Scott."

"That's enough, brother. Stay safe, okay ?!"

" OK!"

Returning to the living room, he found Sylvie standing, wiping tears from her face.

"Where was your car?" Stella asked.

"In the barracks."

"Do you want me to pick it up for you?"

"Sure, if it's not a problem."

"No, Kelly takes me there and I bring him."

"Thank you Stella." - Sylvie hugged her again.

"It will be all right girl, you will see!"

With that they said goodbye, Brett handed the keys to Stella and she and Casey went to the meeting point with Jay and Hailey.

They were already halfway through the journey of just over two hours to Scott's house, when Casey realized something.

"Did you eat something today?" He asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"Just coffee and you?"

"The same here. But I don't remember seeing you eating yesterday."

She considered two things, the first is that he was really worried about her and the second is that he had been watching whether she ate or not? She hadn't noticed that kind of care.

"I think my last meal was peanuts yesterday."

"You need to eat something when we get ok ?!" - He alternated his gaze between the road and looking at her.

"Casey, I don't know if I can do it. My stomach feels upset."

"I know, but we need Sylvie Brett strong and standing, Scott is going to need you."

-We need it, he said ...

"Okay, I don't promise anything, but I'll try."

"It's better than nothing!"

He would like to take the sadness out of her eyes, he would like to take the worry that made her keep moving one of her legs, she would like to be able to find and return Amélia Sã e salvo as quickly as possible. But he couldn't, he just hoped that she was safe and that no one would harm her.

" I dont understand." - Sylvie said without looking at him. "Scott is not an important person or a rich person, why would anyone kidnap Amelia? Matt, look how cold it is outside, and if they don't take care of her? Will someone feed her?"

To be honest, he had already asked himself all these questions in his mind, and had no idea how to answer them.

"Sylvie, let's try to think positive, ok ?! I know we don't have many reasons for that, but let's try, whoever took her, let's hope she is taking care of her, she is a good child, she shouldn't be doing any work. "

Tears started streaming down her face again. "What if I never see her again, Matt? I love her so much, I'm scared."

Casey followed the GPS instructions until he parked in front of a nice little house with a low fence and a beautiful garden.  
Hailey and Jay's black car pulling up behind them.  
Casey turned off the car, turned his body to face her as much as possible, took one of her hands in his, causing her to look at him.

"I would like to say it will be easy or fast, but I cannot promise that, Sylvie. But I can promise that I will be here, all the time.

"Thanks, Matt!"

It took her a few seconds to compose herself and get out of the car. Jay and Hailey were already waiting outside.

"Well, the plan is as follows, we go over there and take his testimony and look at the house and possible evidence, then you stay with him at home and Hailey and I will talk to some neighbors. Any news you tell us and vice and versa, ok ?! "

OK! - Casey and Brett said together.

As soon as he saw her Scott hugged her crying and Casey for the second time that day felt his heart break for her, as devastated as he was, she still made herself strong to comfort him.

Hailey asked all the questions again, what time did he see last, what clothes were on, missed something in the house ... Anyway, standard questions for a case like this.  
Sylvie was by his side all the time and Jay went to look around the house, Casey went with him, after all, as a fireman for years he learned to see small details in unlikely places too.

The house was neat and clean, Amélia's room was practically untouchable, if it weren't for the detail of the open window and the cold outside, I wouldn't say that some stranger was there.

"Do you see anything unusual?" Jay asked.

"Except for the open window, no."

" Exactly! "  
Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed a few numbers. "Sergeant, everything indicates that something planned hurts. The scene is extremely clean, nothing out of place, there are no signs of a break-in at the entrance door, nothing. Only the window seems to have been forced, the window facing the street, I remember seeing a security camera in the front house, I go with Hailey to see if I can get the images… .. Okay, I will say. "- With that he hung up the phone.

"Casey, is there any chance that Scott is involved in this? Kim found out from the hospital that he didn't want the baby at first."

"No, of course not! He was scared of his wife's death and having to be alone with the baby, but he is an excellent father, I doubt he is involved, he is devastated, Jay. And he was the one who asked that Sylvie to talk to you. "

"Okay, I have to ask, you understand, don't you? Everything looks very suspicious, he doesn't look rich or anything, I don't understand why all this work. And it's been a few hours, we should have a ransom request or demands. Voight asked you to keep an eye on Scott, just in case, Sylvie is emotionally involved so she wouldn't notice the signs, but you need to be our eyes here. I'll talk to the neighbors and see if we can find out anything. "

" OK!" - Casey did not want to believe that hypothesis, Sylvie would never forgive herself if something happened to the little girl and it was Scott's fault, she had convinced him to stay with the baby and he knew her well, he knows she would blame herself for the rest of her life. life.

… .. In the district… ..

Everyone stared at the white board with just a picture of a small, beautiful baby.

" Something new?" Voight asked impatiently.

"Nothing, aside from the fact that he refused the baby, is clean as water, always worked, has no history with drinks, drugs or fights, nothing. He looks like an authentic and peaceful common father from Chicago." - Kim

"Enemies, small fights at work, nothing?"

" Until now, nothing."

"What about the mother? Raise everything you can about her."

" OK!"

"Atwater, get Rosek and check the place where he was going to work here in the city, nothing can go unnoticed, this little girl needs to be found soon!"

"Sure!" - The two did as requested.

"Voight .." Kim called him from his table.

" News?"

"Yes, Julie was married years ago, to a guy named Joseph Conway. It says here that they weren't married long, he has an extensive record, ranging from assault to murder.

" He is arrested?"

"No, it says here that he left the psychiatric hospital a few weeks ago."

"Who did he kill?"

"His mother, according to what he says here, suffers from severe psychiatric problems, and when he found out that his mother admitted him the first time, he just ran away to kill her and came back as if nothing had happened."

"And why is this bastard not in prison?"

"The lawyer alleged a psychotic break, he paid fifteen years in the hospital and was discharged. According to his doctor he was fine and ready to leave."

"What's the last address?"

"Your parents' house."

"Call Buzek and Atwater, send us over there."

" Right!"

… .. In Rockford …….

"Sylvie I swear I didn't hear anything. I always sleep with the door open and leave the baby monitor on"

"Did you say baby monitor?" - Casey was sitting a little further away from the two of them in an armchair, while Sylvie and Scott were at the table.

"Yes, I always leave the baby monitor on."

"Are you one of those who film?"

" Yes is yes!"

Sylvie and Casey looked at each other and quickly went up to the second floor, Scott right behind them.

"It always stays here." He pointed to a shelf that hung higher than the crib on the opposite wall.

" I'm not finding it"

"Neither do I." - Casey was looking under things and behind furniture, when he noticed Brett standing in front of the crib, holding a pink blanket in her hands, tears were streaming silently down her face and he wanted to hug her.

"I found it!" - Scott raised the device behind a nightstand. "But it's broken."

"I'm going to call Jay and talk about the baby monitor, maybe I can get something back on the computer." - Casey said approaching her, he put his hand on her back. "Hey, positive thoughts, remember?"

"I'm trying, Matt."

"I know ... Come on, let's go downstairs. While I talk to Jay you try hard to eat something and make Scott eat too."

… .. Somewhere not far away ……

"Xiu my little one, daddy will take care of you now!" - He said while little Amelia was crying.

"There, here are the things you asked for."

"Did you buy everything?"

"Yes, diapers, clothes and milk."

"Great, now let's feed little Sylvie, it's not a baby, who's hungry? Daddy will take care of you now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to post frequently, despite this busy week, I think I'll post a next chapter until Sunday. I hope you continue to follow and enjoying the little madness in my mind ... Stay safe and see you next time !!


	3. Photos

"What? What do you mean, Julie was already married?" Scott was walking around the room. "She never mentioned it, didn't she think it was important?"

Kim had called to tell them the 'news', they had been to Julie's last known address, but had been unsuccessful in locating him.  
It was a beautiful home in an upscale Chicago neighborhood, but it looked like it hadn't been inhabited in years, it was completely abandoned, with no clue where Joseph had gone or whether he had been recently.  
She also told about him having a previous relationship with Julie, and that he was among the possible suspects for now.

It was late, almost dark, and the lack of communication was making Sylvie uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't they have called? Requesting a ransom or something?"

Casey and Jay were in the kitchen trying to connect the baby monitor to the notebook, and she and Hailey were in the living room, Scott had been tired and was sleeping.

"These cases are never the same, Sylvie."

“I was researching and I saw that the more hours go by, the less chances are of finding the child alive. I'm trying to be optimistic, but it's going to be 24 hours or more and no calls, I'm scared, Hailey. "

"Look, I am not going to lie to you, Sylvie. It is strange their lack of communication, but everything in this case seems strange to me, no neighbor saw anything suspicious, no one different, the camera in the front house did not see any movement in the home, even the window that was supposed to be the entry point. "

"What do you mean? Do you suspect Scott?"

"I'm not saying anything, Sylvie. Just reporting some facts. I hope that we have some success with the baby monitor, it's our best clue for now."

Sylvie was silent, considering what Hailey had said. She had known Upton for some time and knew she was good at what she did, as much as she didn't always agree with the mere voice she used, she trusted them, knew they were focused and working hard to find her younger sister.

Hailey went to the kitchen to see if the boys had made any progress, leaving Sylvie alone in the room.

In front of where she stood, on top of the fireplace there were some pictures, and she got up to look at the portrait doors.  
In one of them there was a photo of Scott and Julie smiling, they looked very happy when the photo was taken and Sylvie couldn't resist running her fingertips over her mother's face, however small the relationship between them, she was getting used to the idea of having her birth mother around, meeting her and seeing that they had many things in common was becoming one of Sylvie's favorite things, losing her was a very difficult blow.  
In another frame Scott and Amelia were in a park, a beautiful and flowery place, she knew where that park was and she had taken that photo herself, on one of her visits to the little one, she spent an afternoon with the child and Scott in that park.  
And in the last frame, there was a picture of her with the baby, she didn't even remember taking that picture. The child was curious about a flower in a tree where they were and she had raised the little one to run her hands over the flower, it was probably taken the same day they spent the afternoon in the park.

Amelia was almost eight months old and, despite her young age, she was a very intelligent baby, murmured some word sketches with Sylvie on video calls and loved spending the afternoons with her older sister when she came to spend the weekend with her. . Scott was even considering the idea of letting Sylvie take the girl to Fowlerton for a weekend with Grandma and Grandpa, that's how Amelia met Sylvie's parents.

Without noticing Matt arriving, she was absorbed in memories, still holding her photo with her sister, looking out the window.

"Hey, are you okay?" -He approached and put his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a little, startled by his presence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It was nothing." - She left his almost embrace and went back to the fireplace to put the photo in place. "I was a little distracted."

As much as all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and cry all the crying she was holding, she knew it was neither time nor place.

"Jay was able to send the data from the baby monitor to Voight, we were unable to see anything, but their technician accessed the data remotely and said he will try to retrieve the images."

"ahh"

"Hey, don't be like that, it may be what you missed, don't be discouraged."

"I usually say that." she said sadly.

"Maybe I learned from the best, then."

"Matt ..."

"Hey, Sylvie, Casey ... You need to see this." - Hailey called from the kitchen.

"Our computer technician was able to retrieve the last recording."

The video showed a tall, strong person with his back to the device, and right after that someone pulling and going out of focus, but before they lost the images they could hear the man say: Hey Sylvie, you are so beautiful, just like your mother.  
And the images were lost.

"Sylvie?" Casey asked.

"Why would anyone call you Sylvie?" - Scott had arrived and was right behind them.

………………

"Make that boy shut up, for God's sake! My head is killing me."

"Me? The plan to get it was yours, I just helped."

He got up and took the child out of the crib, but it didn't help much, she continued to cry. He was annoyed by the girl's loud crying, threw her back in the crib, making her cry even more.

"Yes, are we going to kill her now? Who told you that children are easy? She must be missing her father."

"I'M YOUR FATHER!" - He screamed.

"Then make her stop crying."

"She who gets used to it, my mother was never to be flattered and I'm alive."

"Yes, we are going to leave her crying, so that the neighbors come here worried about a cry that never stops." - A third voice was heard from the other room of the house.

"It can only be a joke, you don't forget who's in charge here, do you hear me? I think you better talk to me properly, or .."

" Or what ?"

"Testosterone fight now? Easy guys, the plan is not to kill yourself. Come here child, sometimes it takes a woman to do all the work." - She took the girl and went up to a second floor.

……………… ..

"I need some air, I'll just go there a little and I'll be right back." - Jay said, heading towards the back door. "Wait, has this always been like this?" - He opened and closed the door a few times.

" What?"

"The door is not locking. Even if you turn the lock, it does not lock, look!" - he demonstrated.

"No, it was normal, I hadn't seen it."

"Did anyone come here? Anyone?"

"A woman came selling cable TV, but it didn't take 10 minutes, I said I wasn't in trouble, she asked for a glass of water and left."

"Was she alone here?"

Scott thought about it. "Yes, Amelia was sleeping and when she woke up she cried so I went to get her."

"Did this woman see the child?"

"She saw Yes, I went down quickly and as soon as I did, she apologized for the inconvenience and left."

Hastead looked at Upton and she was already reaching for her cell phone.

"Wait, are you saying that I was so naive as to let in someone who would take my daughter from me from my own home?"

"Nobody expects these things Scott, it's nobody's fault" - Sylvie went to him and shook his shoulder, something that not only she, but everyone in the battalion was used to, it was like a way to comfort, to dismantle that everything will be fine.

The detectives left, it was late and everything was dark outside, the neighborhood was extremely quiet at night, you could only see empty streets and the light of public lighting.

"She's been taking a long time to sleep. Usually I rock her and put a song on the phone. I wonder how she's doing now." Scott had his back to Sylvie and Matt now, with both hands over the kitchen sink. He turned to face them, ran a hand through his hair, the dark circles were already very clear on his face, his face was sad and a little pale. "I don't believe this is happening."

A few hours passed and there was nothing more they could do, not until the next morning.  
It was decided that Sylvie and Hailey would sleep in the guest room and Jay and Casey in the living room.

But Casey just couldn't sleep.  
He got up and took the same photo that Sylvie was holding before, the one she was holding Amelia in her arms, the little one looked more and more like Sylvie, she had light eyes and blond hair like her older sister, fair skin and just like Sylvie, her cheeks turned red on a hot day, or ashamed, and he found that detail very cute. He observed the photo and the details, it was a beautiful sunny afternoon, there was a big tree with pink flowers and Amelia had her arm stretched out to reach one of the flowers, Sylvie held her by the waist, raising the child a little to allow contact with the flower and if someone who didn't know them saw the scene, they could easily say that they were mother and daughter. If it were in other circumstances, he might ask Scott for a copy of that photo.

Things were weird between him and Sylvie, since she had asked him about Gabby, and he was giving her space just as she suggested, but he wanted to talk to her, wanted to be able to hug her, he knew she was keeping strong for Scott, but she was scared and destroyed inside, he knew her.

"Can't you sleep too?" Jay asked, turning around on the couch.

"No, I have a full head."

"Sometimes I hate this job, these cases are one of those moments."

"I imagine, there must be awful things to deal with."

"Not that it's much easier for you, is it ?!"

"Yes, sometimes it is difficult."

"I was thinking, because working so hard to get it, I don't believe it is a common case of kidnapping, whoever asks for ransom is very suspicious and strange about it".

"I think so, too, and it scared me."

"Voight comes here tomorrow morning and is going to bring someone to do a portrait of the woman who was here."

"Do you think it can be a couple?"

"I really don't know what to think. Apparently she came here just to check the house and fiddle with the lock on the door."

"But what about the window?"

"I don't know, it could have been to deceive us .."

"Do you know what is really making me thoughtful?"

" What ?"

"Why did he call her Sylvie?"

"It may be a coincidence, I saw couples who lost their children for some reason and kidnapped another to replace them."

"But soon Sylvie?"

"I know man, it's really weird, I don't believe in coincidences like that, it's too much even for me."

…………….

"I see that you two are resolved" - Said the woman walking down the stairs. "There, the little insect is sleeping."

"Great, I couldn't take that child's crying anymore."

"And why did you do it then?"

"Revenge, guys! Julie will pay dearly for everything she did for me."

"You know that Julie is .." - The woman started to say.

"Shiiiiu, Shiiiiu" - The other man interrupted

"Julie is what?"

"Nothing, I mean, she must be very concerned."

"I hope she is suffering. In social work I was told that she had donated, but that's not what this photo says." He turned the phone over so they could see a picture of a beautiful blonde woman holding Amelia in her arms near a tree with flowers on a sunny day in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to see that you are enjoying the story, I confess that I have been trying to keep a certain drama and suspense in the air, but I also promise that there will be its cute part ... A little later maybe .. Thanks to everyone who has read and commented, and until next week guys (I can't believe we're almost at Christmas)


	4. Press conference

It was still very early when Voight arrived with another police officer to do the sketch of the woman who supposedly sold cable TV.  
While Scott gave the details to the officer, Jay and Hailey talked to the sergeant, leaving Sylvie and Matt in the room.

“It all feels like a nightmare. I just wanted to hear from her, a contact or any other way to find out how she is doing. ” -Sylvie said with her head in her hands.

"I am confident in the sketch, it is a great clue."

“Did you notice Voight differently? He barely said two words. ”

"Jay yesterday told me that cases like that move them a lot."

“Do you know what I can't stop thinking about? I know it was in other circumstances, a very different case, but Roman's sister does not leave my head. I can't even imagine finding her lifeless, Casey. Or worse, what if we never find it? “

Ever since, Matt tried to keep a safe distance between them, but seeing her cry like that took all his strength away from her.  
He sat next to her on the couch and pulled her into his arms, to his surprise she didn't back down.

“Don't think so, Sylvie. Not ok yet ?! We will remain optimistic. ”

“I'm trying, Matt. I swear. But all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, look at her eyes and make sure she is safe. She's so small, she shouldn't be going through this. ”

Matt made circular movements with his hand on her back, while the other hand made sure she was right next to him in an embrace.

“Brett! “- Voight announced his entry into the room, causing Casey and Brett to split up.

“I was thinking about the case, I called a friend from NY from a special unit and she suggested we go to the press. It is not very common that there are no requirements and time is passing, I would like to know your opinion. ”

" Do you think that… "

“Easy, I don't think anything! I'm just following the advice of someone I trust. We go to the press, we release Amélia's photo, Scott speaks and we release a number for complaints. We are in a difficult moment of the investigation, practically tied, without new information, the sketch may not lead to anything and we cannot risk wasting time. “

“I understand, but it's not me who decides, Scott is her father, he needs to decide. “

The portrait had not been very promising, the alleged woman was not someone they knew, and in easy recognition by the district she had given nothing.  
After much conversation, Scott decided to go to the press, nothing mattered more than seeing his baby safe and sound again and if it was necessary to try everything, so he would do.  
Hailey had managed to get Scott's case and testimony to air in a respected Chicago newspaper and also in a local newspaper.

Sylvie was left with the difficult task of finding a photo that was possible to see the child's face well.

“Speak from the heart. “- Voight said to Scott before the interview.

There were some reporters in a room at a local radio station.

“Sir, can you tell us what happened? It's a case of kidnapping, isn't it? ” - The reporter asked.

“Yes, my daughter, just seven and a half months old, was taken from the house. “

"Were there no stocks or redemption requests?"

" No sir. “

"We are broadcasting live on national television, if you could say something to whoever took your daughter, what would you say."

“That I'm desperate, whoever took her please contact me, I just want to know how my daughter is doing. Her mother died in childbirth and since then it has been both of us, I do what you want, just return my daughter. “- Scott was in tears.

Sylvie chose not to say anything, but she was with Casey and Voight right behind Scott and was unable to contain her tears.

“I'm not rich, I don't understand why they took her, but whatever it is, wherever she is, please just take care of her, it's cold and she's just a baby. I just want my daughter back, if it was a mistake or something, please get in touch. “

“Amélia is seven and a half months old, with light hair and light eyes, her photo is showing up here next door, if you saw this child, please contact the number that is showing below on the screen. “- The reporter finished.

" MY DAUGHTER? Who the hell does he think he is? ” - Joseph shouted throwing the television remote away. “What did he mean by her mother who died in childbirth? I saw her there behind him. ”

"They are probably doing drama." - The woman said.

“Now we have a small problem, with the girl's photo everywhere, barriers will be set up and how are we going to get out of this stupid little town?”

" I have a plan. You go to a store and buy boy clothes, they are looking for a girl if we are with a boy they will not suspect, in any case we will be a happy couple going to visit grandma, and you will keep an eye on her here, I doubt it let her go back to Chicago now, but I need to be there, here it is small and easy to find us. “

“Why don't you take it and get it over with? “

“Calm down my friend, all in good time, I need to settle things there first, do your part right and pay a bonus. That works for you too. ” - He said pointing to the woman. "Come on, we need to hit the road today."

……………….

“Boss, I understand. But what is he doing there? … .. No, this is ridiculous, I have vacation days… .. Boss I… Okay, I'll call you later. ” - As soon as he saw Sylvie approaching he ended the call.

" Problems? “- She sat on a swing bench that was on the porch at the front of Scott's house.

"Nothing that cannot be easily resolved."

"Was it Boden?"

" Yes. "

"You need to go back, don't you?" - She seemed even sadder to say that.

" I will not. “- He had no intention of going.

"Matt." - She looked at him and then at the empty seat beside him on the bench, he took the suggestion and sat beside her.

“I'm not going, Sylvie. “

"You are the captain, Matt, they need you there."

“Damn it, you need me here. “

“I'm not going to lie and say I don't, but I would never forgive myself if you lost your job. We are a family there too and if you are needed, you should go. “

“It's a whim for Gorsh, Sylvie. I don't care what he wants to do, I'm where I need to be. ”

" But I care! When do you need to be there? ”

“In the next shift. “

"I didn't know he was back."

“Apparently Grisson is not without his scapegoat. “

“You need to go, Matt. I'll be fine and send you news. Things are slow here. ”

“Hey, look at me, everything will be fine! “

“I know… I just… No, I’m not going there again, I’ll be fine. “

"Sylvie .."

“Seriously, Matt, I'm fine and I'm going to get even better knowing that I wasn't responsible for your dismissal. “

“It is my choice, you would not be responsible for anything. “

" But you go! Look, I'm very grateful that you're here and I don't know what it would be like without you here, but we're confident, remember? So you go, solve things without a bad mood, you hear? And I keep you informed. Amelia doesn't need an unemployed uncle, she will want to ride the fire truck when she is older and who will take it? ”

"Cruz, Severide, Stella ..."

“Casey! “

" OK I go. But I will not promise on the mood. ”

"Sylvie, did you get any calls or emails from the social service?" - Hailey asked leaving the house and going to them.

“My God, the number that called me… Yes! I received several calls yesterday from an unknown number but I couldn't answer and when I tried to call back I couldn't. Boden told me that Samantha was just CT. Because ?"

“Kim found out that a man went to the guardianship council asking for information about his case and Julie, but apparently Samantha hasn't worked there for years. Boden gave the number that was left for messages when they called you, but it's from a disposable cell phone and is no longer in use, so I couldn't find it. ”

“Do you think it all has to do with Julie and me? But who would do that? “

"I didn't want to make things any worse for you, but whoever went to Ct, said he was your father!"

" My dad? “

“Yes, according to the investigations, he and Julie dated in their teens and even got married, from what the staff raised, his mother when she learned of Julie's pregnancy forced them to get married, but for some reason Julie disappeared and handed you over to adoption."

" Does not make sense." - Sylvie stood up and started pacing. “I asked about my dad and she said she doesn't remember, she looked into my eyes and said that. Why did she lie to me like that? ”

“Maybe to save you. He doesn't have a good past. ”

"So that's why he called you Sylvie?" Asked Casey. "But why would he do that?"

"He spent several years in a mental hospital, we think he thinks we are still around the time he was admitted and so Sylvie was just born, so ..."

"So he thinks Amelia is me."

" It's a possibility. “

"But in the interview Scott said about Amelia and Julie."

"So we think that maybe he will get in touch."

"Hey, we have a clue." - Jay hurriedly left with Voight close behind.

" What happened?"

"A person called the hotline, said he saw a baby very similar to Amelia, is here in the city, we will keep you informed." - Voight was already getting into the car.

" We will…"

“No, stay here, it may be nothing. If anyone gets in touch, call me immediately.

" OK."

She stood watching the two cars leave, until she could no longer see them.  
Casey pulled her into a hug.

"It's a lot of information, how are you feeling?"

“I don't know… I was so excited when Julie started to approach me and I thought that I would finally know more about my biological parents and I was frustrated when she said she didn't remember him, now by the way he is a crazy psychopath who besides all kidnapped my little sister. I don't see how it can get any worse. “

“You know my parents' story, don't you? “

" Yes".

“My father was aggressive and my mother had to kill him, I wouldn't say that my parents would win the family of the year award either. What I'm trying to say is that no matter who they are, it doesn't define us, Sylvie. “

" Thanks! “- She hugged him back.

Having Matt with her made things a little easier, he brought her back from her uncertainties through all her calm and logic, for some reason he always knew what to say at the right time and a slight desperation started to build up inside her when she remembered that he would have to go back to the city and she would be alone.

" Damn it! Damn it!! “- Voight was frustrated.

“The house was empty, we found baby clothes and accessories. They were four blocks from here. I don't believe we didn't make it in time. “

“But…. And now?"

“Forensics are going to check the house, the neighbor was surprised by the baby's crying and when she saw the press conference she called. She saw a couple leaving with a silver sedan. I spoke to the local police and they are going to set up barriers on the roads. We're getting close, I can feel it. “

“At least we know that Amélia is alive and well. “- Hailey tried to calm things down.

……………………

"Vehicle and sir documents please." - The policeman announced.

" Of course sir." - He lowered the break Sol took the wallet and handed the documents. "Does this have to do with that case on TV?"

"Yes, Mr. Patrick ..." - The policeman said looking at the document and the man behind the wheel.

“I hope you find it soon. “

" So do we. After all, it's just a baby. And you need to stay with your family. “

"That's what I'm trying to do ..."

"What did you say?"

"Staying with the family, sir, I'm trying to stay with the family."

“And it does very well! Have a nice trip. Bye little boy. “

"Say goodbye to the police officer, my son." - The woman played with the baby's hand as if saying goodbye.

Passing the barrier ...

" That was close!"

"Yes. But now just follow the road.!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I'm a little excited about this story and the chapters have come out faster, I'm with some crazy ideas and I'm happy to see that you guys are enjoying it. This week I intend to do something for Christmas, but I will try to update this in another chapter. Anyway stay safe and stay healthy, we already have one foot on Christmas, this is crazy !!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took me a little longer than I wanted to update, so I did something really cute (a lot of it) and a lot of Brettsey 🤭 I'm sorry for the delay, the days were busy, but I promise to update as soon as possible

If the previous night had been difficult, imagine this.  
Sylvie lying on her back, watching the ceiling.  
While observing the color of the ceiling in detail, she found herself thinking about Casey, for a moment she thought that things between them were impossible and that she had ruined everything, after the kiss in her apartment, but to have him here and see he was willing to even quit her job, which she knew was the most important thing in her life, made her feel the butterflies turn over in her stomach again, as if she had once stopped feeling.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but she felt so safe, for the first time after all this madness, when he said he was where he was supposed to be, and that he didn't care, even if it meant losing his job, and when he told about his parents… It wasn't something he did every day, in fact, in all these years of living together, Matt had said very little about his family, and it was always about his niece and sister, what she knew, she heard back then that he was a candidate. Still, everyone who knew him knew this was a subject to be avoided and she never felt the need to make him relive something so painful just to kill her curiosity about his family tree.

But he would have to go back, it was all so difficult already, to control his emotions in front of everyone and especially Scott, to pretend to be fine when he clearly isn't, to feel enormous anguish, fear and not be able to do anything about it. Hailey tried to calm things down when she said that Amelia was alive and well, in fact she felt a little relieved, the things she read on the internet about kidnappings always said that the chances are not good after a long time, of course, maybe she should stop reading about it, Casey was right, she must stay on being optimistic, she knows the best people are investigating and knows the reputation of 21’s intelligence.  
But closing your eyes and seeing little Amelia's face was not doing anything to try to remain optimistic.

Sylvie turned for perhaps the thousandth time in bed, she just couldn't sleep. Her mind was too full.  
So she decided to get up and make some tea, hoping that the hot liquid would help her at least doze.

Down the stairs she heard a noise coming from the kitchen, as if someone was forcing the door, she froze at first, wishing Hailey and Jay hadn't come back to Chicago with Voight, but then she thought it might be a clue, she just walked in. automatic, he took the fire poker from the fireplace and headed for the kitchen. Only to find Matt Casey.

"Matt, my God, you scared me."

"Sylvie…. Okay, I'm the good guy, you can put that down." He said smiling, it was good to see him smile.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I heard a noise at the door and thought ..."

"Okay, maybe the early morning is not for that kind of repair."

" What are you doing?" She put the iron against the wall and approached him.

"Aren't you going to fight with me if you say?"

" No of course not! "

He gave her a look, as if he said 'I don't believe you'.

"Okay, I promise!"

"I wanted to fix the door before I went back to Chicago. I know there are police officers on watch, and I know Scott is here, but…."

"But ???" He looked so guilty, she was intrigued to want to know why, he was so kind on his part, why would she fight with him?

"Remember, you promised .."

" Ok."

"I can't stand the thought of you here alone, I'm sure you're not, I know, but I won't be here, okay ?! I wouldn't sleep or be calm knowing that the door was defective and anyone could easily get in here, I know it sounds super protective, but it's okay, whatever, just to imagine something happening to you I… "

Okay, definitely this was a very different Matthew Casey than what had been with her since the news, he was hyperventilating, talking fast without stopping to breathe and yet he was extremely handsome, standing in front of him in sweatpants, a blue sweater, hair messy and with some tools, oh if the moment was different.

If control Sylvie, this is no time or place for that kind of thinking - She warned herself.

" You ?..."

He put the tools on a counter and approached her.  
With both hands, one on either side of her body, he gently held her face, sliding his thumb to caress her cheeks. His eyes locked on hers.

"You are too important to me, Sylvie.  
I know that we need to solve many things, overcome other things, but just the idea of something happening to you destabilizes me. "

Sylvie was practically immobile, the gesture, the words, it was all so unexpected.

"Casey, I…"

"You don't have to say anything, it sucks everything you're going through, I just want you to know that I'm here, that I wouldn't think twice about leaving everything there in the barracks and returning with just one call from you, and that I'm there, Sylvie, there with you!  
This is not the time for this, and we will resolve everything when Amélia returns. "

That meant a lot to her, to hear him say he was there with her, she understood what he meant, it wasn’t just that he would be with her, it’s being on the same page, willing to try whatever is between them and to be honest, after those two days, she wouldn't doubt him.

"Thank you" was all she managed to say. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was using all her strength not to cry right there in front of him.

" Ever !" He lowered both arms, passing her shoulders, arms and elbows, stopping his hands over hers. "We are going to make it work! One day at a time. For today, the door is fixed and you are safer."

She held tightly in her hands, intertwining her fingers. Even though they almost made love on her couch, she would say it was probably the most intimate moment between them.

"Thank you for being here, Matt. Not just here at Scott's, but for being here for me! There were so many things and so many people leaving, my only certainty at times was that you would be there and it helped me to follow, maybe the stability I needed. "

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"We are the unstable but stable people I know."

They smiled.  
Basically it was true, the whole future could be uncertain, unstable. But the gift was not, she knew he would be there, just as she was for him, maybe the secret was to stop thinking too much ...

They even talked for a while. Sylvie made tea for them and after talking about everything and nothing at the same time, tiredness finally arrived, she needed to be firm for another day and he needed to be willing to hit the road.

The two slept little, but slept.

The next morning, Casey was putting his things in the truck, Scott was pushing something to his stomach, since eating was not easy these days and Sylvie was standing, leaning against the front doorjamb watching Matt getting ready to return.  
Yesterday while they were talking he said he was more than happy to tell Gorsh some truths and all she did was make him promise that she would behave, he did, but she didn't believe it.

With everything ready to go, he said goodbye to Scott, promising to return at the slightest sign of Baby and Sylvie accompanied him to the car.

" Then that's it.. "

"You know I'm going because you didn't let me stay, don't you ?!"

"I'm fine, Casey, they need you there. Don't forget what you promised me, out of trouble and without a bad mood."

"No bad mood? I don't remember that part of the deal."

"Casey !!!"

"Only with what they deserve, then."

"Okay, I can live with this!"

He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"My cell phone will be on, anytime, okay ?! Please, I know you can handle it all by yourself, but you don't have to, don't leave me out." He said without leaving the hug.

" I will not go. "

*******

The rest of the day went by slowly.  
No news about the case, just a few links between them and the district staff.  
And Casey had sent an SMS saying that I had arrived and would pass by the barracks.

___________________________________  
No. 51.

Boden was heard long before he arrived in his office, and this was unusual. Since she started at 51, Casey could count on her fingers the times she saw Boden so exalted that he would raise his voice, and that was definitely not a good thing.

As she approached, she realized that the door was open and that it was no surprise to see who was causing the Chief's bad mood. Gorsch!

"Can you just be kidding? I already told you to leave my people alone!"

"I already asked you to lower your voice!"

"You don't tell me what to do."

"It is not what Grisson says."

"Then you work this out with him and leave my people."

"Should I remind you that your people are not just 51 people? I'm just doing my job, I'm not going to keep replacements until the pretty girl decides to come back, let's put someone permanent on 61."

No, it can't be true, he must have been listening wrong. It could only be a joke.  
Boden passed his hand over his forehead and when he turned his neck a little he saw him standing in front of his door, he gave him a "let me fix it" look but it was too late, Casey was already entering the room and ready to make him swallow those words.

" You can not be serious ?" He said furiously.

"The conversation didn't reach you, firefighter."

"Captain!" Casey snorted.

"Casey, I see you're back, how's Brett doing?"

Matt looked at the boss in disbelief, do you really swear?  
But he knew what he was doing, probably preventing him from doing something stupid.

"Well, since we are all here, let the paramedic know that she will have a new partner for the next shift and the other, ask her to sign the papers. I am sorry for what happened, but the fire department cannot stop and she is just one more, nobody is irreplaceable. "

"Are you sorry? You have to take your feeling and stick it in…"

"Casey !!!" Boden warned

"Watch out, Captain! Don't let a pair of beautiful legs end your career ..."

It was enough, before Casey could think of his actions, his hand was already closed and hitting Gorsch's face hard,  
Brett would have to forgive him for not keeping his promise, he would not allow anyone to speak of her in that way, especially in circumstances such as the one she was living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I hope you are well and that nothing happens for our debut on Wednesday ♥ ️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know it took me a long time to update. But many things happened and unfortunately a family member of mine was fighting the covid. Anyway, this is kind of hard to keep a writing pace, but I keep posting whenever I can ...

Boden, seeing the scene, positioned himself between the two.  
"If you're going to fight, get out of my barracks"

" You know, don't you? Say goodbye to your work. "

"What do you want me to say? That I regret it? Because I don't regret it.” Casey said furiously.

Gorsch rubbing his lips that were now bleeding a little. “You will never get on a fire truck again."

"Nobody here is going anywhere!" Boden said angrily.

“Ah, you can only be kidding me. He assaulted me and will you pass the cloth to him? "

“I am not going to cover up anyone. If you are going to report Captain Casey, I will have to report your misconduct towards my paramedic, talking about his body. The two exaggerated and make it clear that I do not tolerate this type of behavior here. I will report it myself if it happens again. "

Casey just heard.

"It won't be like this! Let the paramedic know that she needs to come sign the papers. The next one will be you!" He pointed to Casey and left.

Casey was ready to go after Gorsch again, when Boden caught his eye.

"If we're going to help Brett here, we won't be able to punch his bat, Casey!"

“Boss, he's going to fire her. Her sister has been kidnapped and will she still be without her job ?! "

“There is no internal affairs agency that accepts your request. I can't do anything to bring in a responsible paramedic to replace you at 61. Still, but we will find a way. "

"Boss, I'm sorry, I should have controlled myself."

“You are allowing yourself to be manipulated by him, doing exactly what he wants. Go home, get some rest and go back to your shift tomorrow with a cool head. Remember, Brett will still need you. “

"Chief me and Brett ..."

“I know, boy. Friends ... friends. "

" It's complicated."

" Go rest. "

"Thanks boss."

………………... Rockford …………………

Sylvie paced. The lack of news was driving her crazy. She had already cleared Scott's house to occupy her mind, had tried to watch TV, had already checked her cell phone so much for messages or calls that never seemed to arrive.  
Just a message from Casey hours ago that he arrived in Chicago.

The hours seemed to drag on, as if each minute lasted an hour.  
Scott had been asked to make the appeal for the child on a local radio and she decided to stay at the house, in case anyone or any information arrived.

She was already in the middle of the afternoon when her cell phone rang, reporting a call from an unknown number.

"Brett" She said but got no answer. "Hi and anyone there?" Once again, she could only hear someone breathing. "Is this some kind of joke? I'm going to hang up ..." Before she could finish her sentence, the call was interrupted.

She did not give much importance, it could be some kind of joke, not until it was the third time that it happened in the day.  
It was early evening when an unknown number called her again.

"Brett," she said without patience. Just to hear someone breathing again. “Listen, what do you want? Stop calling me! “She was ready to speak more when she heard a noise indicating a new message.

"See the message." A male voice said.

Sylvie put down her cell phone and opened the message, just to see a picture of Amelia. The girl was sitting on a bed, dressed like a boy with reddened cheeks and moist eyes, clearly she was crying when the picture was taken. Sylvie's heart sank when she saw the image.

“W… what do you want? Please, she's just a baby. “

"Yes. She is my baby. What did you take from me, Julie. “

Julie?

“Look, you must be mistaken. Please go back to Amelia. “

“HER NAME IS SYLVIE !!!! STOP LYING TO ME !! He shouted into the phone.

"I ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry, please. “

"Say your name."

"Syl ... Brett"

"TELL YOUR TRUE NAME." He demanded

"But my name is ..."

Amelia started to cry. Probably startled by the screams of the man on the phone.

"It's Julie, my name is Julie." She said on impulse, she couldn't stand to hear the child cry anymore, she was desperate and if she needed to pass by her mother to have the baby back, she would.

"Great! We have some progress." He smiled and said something quietly, Sylvie couldn't understand, but she must have spoken to someone because the baby's crying had stopped. "Do you remember me, Julie?"

"Sure, I remember." She hoped she was doing the right thing. She only knew what Voight and his team had said and was counting on luck now.

“Well… well… this is good!"

"So, why don't you tell me where you are so I can come to you .."

“I am far from you, my dear. You had a lot of company. Some very unwanted."

She wasn't sure what to say, but decided to play his game.

“They don't need to know."

"Good girl! I see that we will understand each other. I will call you again tomorrow and give you instructions to reach me and our baby. But one wrong step of yours and you will never see it again, do you understand me?"

"Why wait. Tell me now and I will go."

"Calm down my dear, all in good time."

"Please don't hurt her!" Sylvie pleaded.

“It is not my intention, Julie. But it all depends on you. I have eyes and ears close by, I'll know if you called those detectives again and I'm not kidding, if you don't follow the deal, you'll never see Sylvie again.“

Eyes and ears? How did he know about detectives?

“Okay, I'm not going to do that.“

"Good! Get ready to travel. Tomorrow I will give you instructions."

" IT'S OK!"

"Sleep well my love, we will be together soon!"  
And then he ended the call.

Representing Julie was not the smartest thing she did, and hiding it from Voight and his team was also not. But she feared that what he said about having eyes and ears was true, he knew she was with the police and seemed to know that she was alone. If she told them what they were going to do? The number was private and would probably prevent her from finding it. She was getting tired of just sitting and waiting, Amelia looked dejected and sad, she was just a baby and Sylvie would do anything to be with her again, even if her life was in danger.

  
"Sylvie, how are you?" Scott asked. She didn't even see him coming.

"Ah, yes! I'm just a little tired. How was it on the radio?"

“I can't even say. I did it all over again, appealed and begged, but I don't even know if they're listening to me. "

"We cannot lose hope." She felt extremely guilty for not talking about the photo she received and the phone call, but it was necessary.

"Yes, you're right! Have you eaten yet? I'm going to prepare something."

“I had tea, thanks. I think I'm going to bed early today. ” Looking at him so sad didn't help at all.

“Okay, try to get some sleep. Perhaps tomorrow we will have good news. "

"You too! Let's keep positive thoughts, tomorrow will be a better day. Good night, Scott!"

"Good night, Sylvie!"

He went to the kitchen and she went upstairs to the room she was in.

She had been lying down for almost an hour, but her head was too full to let her sleep.  
Beside her cell bed she made a noise, she turned on the screen light, indicating a new text message, and almost smiled when she saw who she was from.

“ _Hey, Sylvie. Are you awake?“ Casey._

_"Yes! I can't sleep." Brett_

_" Any news? "_

_" None." She hated herself for lying to him. “How are you, right out there? “_

_"Yes! Nothing new. Everyone here is worried and missing you." Of course, he failed to mention about her job and the punch she gave Gorsh._

_" Are you sure?". How the hell did she know?_

He had considered the idea of calling her, but he knew she would notice that there was something wrong just by her tone of voice. But how could she know by a simple message? - " _Yes, I haven't seen everyone yet, but Stella and Severide are worried about you._ ” And so did I, he wanted to say, but he stopped himself.

“ _I'm fine, Matt! Stay positive, remember? Did you meet Boden or Gorsh? Please, Matt, don't do anything reckless. "_

Okay, punching one of them in the face was beyond recklessness, right? He would leave it out for now.

“ _Yes, I stopped at the barracks when I arrived. “_

_"AND ...?"_

_“Nothing much, I spoke to the boss and came to the loft. “_

“ _Casey! I can almost say that you are lying to me. "_

_"How is that possible? How do you know?"_

_“I didn't know, but now I do. What happened?"_

_"Damn! You tricked me."_

_"Casey ..."_

_"Okay, I may have had a fight with Gorsh."_

_“Oh my God, Casey! You know that he can take on his job. You didn't insult him or anything, did you? "_

_" No? "_

_"Really? What did you say?"_

_"It wasn't really what I said ..."_

_" Also?"_

_"I ... Well, it was for a good reason ..."_

_"Come on, Matt, what did you do?"_

_"We fought. Physically."_

" _You what ? "_

Before he could reply to the message, his device indicated a call.

"I can explain, you know."

"Casey, I told you to leave this for now, so you don't have any problems and you go over there and fight him. “

“Sylvie, he deserved it. I am not proud of what I did, but I would do it again if it were under the same conditions. "

 _"_ What did he do ? "

Now that he was lost, he didn't want to tell her what her job was at stake, he didn't want to burden her further.

“He insulted me and I was hot-headed. It wasn't a big deal, probably the tension of all the other times when he was a scoundrel. ” He felt terrible for omitting the rest.

"But and now?"

“Boden was there and did a miracle. Gorsh is not going to press charges or go to internal affairs. But he was not happy, so I think the changes will not be the easiest. “

“Boden must win a medal! “

" You're angry? "

" Of course I am! "

"Sylvie, I ..."

“Not just with you, Matt. It is with all this situation. I'm tired of just sitting and waiting, you wouldn't be going through this if you hadn't come with me. "

"Stop it! I would probably punch you anyway, maybe just get out."

“You are not like that, Casey! You are calm and controlled, you are an exemplary captain. It can stain everything you have struggled to achieve. "

“I bet they'll like me more now. I did what everyone wanted. "

"Really, Matt?"

“Ok, ok, I'll try to stay calm and I won't fight anymore. “

"Without crossing your fingers!" She warned.

"I am not!" He smiled.

“But seriously, can you at least try? “

"I will do my best if it means so much to you."

"Matt, can I ask you a question?"

"Send!" He said without hesitation.

“I've known you for a while and the fire department has always been so important to you, why don't you seem to care so much? “

"It's still important, just ..." He was speechless.

"Just what?" She repeated her last words.

“I discovered something more important. “

"And what can be more important than being successful and having a good career?"

“You, Sylvie! It's been a while, actually. Seeing you smile or knowing you are well has become a priority for me. I'm not saying I'm going to be reckless in my work, I still love what I do, it's just not my only priority anymore. "

"Matt ..."

"Don't say anything. I was the only one to let the strange things between us, maybe it wasn't clear when I needed it or made you understand something that isn't, let me show you. The words go with time, actions are worth much more. "

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Matt."

“Prove not, I need you to see how I really feel. I'm horrible with words and even worse when you're around. But I will improve this. Just promise me something? “

" What ?"

“Don't break up with us. Let's just wait for all of this to pass and talk again. Now I have answers that I didn't have before. "

“I couldn't, even if I wanted to. “

"This is good to hear."

"Are you going to promise me that you won't hit anyone anymore?"

" I can try."

“Matt !!! “

" I promise! "

They still talked for a while, until sleep caught them, very early in the morning.  
Casey was unable to tell what Gorsh was doing, pulling her out of 61 and Brett was unable to talk about the previous call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for your patience for waiting and still reading.  
> Today is Chicago Day !!! Excited?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn’t want to reveal much in the first chapter, so it was shorter, but we can expect bigger chapters and a little more drama ... Thanks for reading this and I hope you follow the saga until the end.


End file.
